


The Colors Of You

by Fairly Fluffy (orphan_account)



Series: Band Oneshots [8]
Category: As It Is (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Romantic Soulmates, this wasn't supposed to be funny but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fairly%20Fluffy
Summary: soulmate au: everything is black and white until you make eye contact with your soulmate for the first time.
Relationships: Benjamin Langford-Biss/Patty Walters
Series: Band Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810555
Kudos: 5





	The Colors Of You

It's raining. Of course it's fucking raining on the day I planned to finally find out whether or not Patty, my _boyfriend_ , is actually my soulmate.

We've been dating for over a year now, and not once has he looked me in the eye. I've tried to make eye contact with him, but it never works. He's scared. I don't blame him; it would suck to find out we've put all this effort into our relationship for nothing. Some people, like my parents, settle for someone who isn't their soulmate, but those relationships never work out. Just like my parents...

That's not important, though. What's important is that it's raining and I have a bouquet of roses instead of an umbrella. I guess I just have to hope Patty will accept wet roses. And a wet me.

I get out of my car and run to his front door as fast as I can. I'm only in the rain for about ten seconds, but I'm already soaked. What the fuck, nature.

Patty opens the door almost as soon as I start knocking on it. He laughs when he sees me and says, "You look like a drowned rat."

"And you," I cup his face softly and peck his lips, "look stunning, as always. Here." I hold out the roses to him as I step inside the house.

"Thank you!" He flashes me that adorable smile of his as he takes the bouquet. Unfortunately, that smile falters. "Hang on, why did you get me flowers? Am I forgetting an important date? Or- or did you do something? What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I say a little too quickly. Fuck. "I promise, babe, I haven't done anything you'd be upset about."

"Then why-?"

"Because, I know how you get about this thing I want to ask you about," I take his free hand and squeeze it, "and I want you to know that I love you, no ma--"

Patty stands up on his tip-toes to shut me up with a kiss. "Ben, get to the point," he says as he pulls away.

I let my eyes wander around the room for a moment. Everything is in black, white, or grey, even Patty. My heart feels heavy with the possibility that his eyes won't be the ones to let me see in color for the first time.

"I wanna know if you're my soulmate."

The words come out quieter than I intended, but Patty still hears them. A conflicted expression takes over his features. I don't think there's anything I wouldn't give to be able to see his face in full color. Other people have tried to describe his colors to me, but I have no concept of blue or blonde or any other color.

"Ben... I- I don't know about this." Patty sighs. He won't even look at my face. "I mean, what if we're not? Are we just gonna... break up?"

"I don't know," I answer truthfully. He turns away, setting the roses down on the counter as he does so. "But the longer we wait, the more it'll hurt if we find out we're not meant to be together."

Patty keeps his back to me. He stares down at his hands, resting on the counter. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Would you settle for me?" he whispers after a few moments.

"Now; yes," I say. "I can't make any promises about later, though. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry."

Patty turns around in my arms and presses a forceful kiss to my lips. I kiss him back with a lot less pressure, due to my confusion. We're not even making out, mostly because Patty is terrible at being dominant, but I can practically feel the desperation behind the kiss. Eventually, he pulls away, eyes still tightly shut as he gasps for breath.

"If this doesn't work, just- just leave, okay? Don't try to contact me ever again." His voice shakes terribly as he speaks. It breaks my heart.

"Why?"

"Because I can't take being with you when I know you might leave me for the person you were actually made for."

"...What should I do if it does work?"

Patty doesn't answer. Instead, he opens his eyes and looks directly into mine for the first time.

At first, nothing seems to change. But then everything is different. Nothing is grey anymore. I don't even know how to describe it, except for the fact that this colored version of Patty is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. His eyes are amazing; I guess I know what blue looks like now.

Patty gasps, then grins at me. His eyes fill with tears, but I pull him into another kiss before they can fall. This time, I take charge of the kiss. Soon enough, Patty is sitting on the counter with his legs wrapped around my waist and his fingers tangled in my hair. My hands roam over his torso and his hips and his thighs, causing him to gasp into my mouth. I'm overcome with an urge to see every part of his pretty little body with this newfound colored vision.

I pull away, for air as well as to say, "You're so fucking beautiful."

Patty stares into my eyes for a few moments, a small but radiant smile on his lips. “So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last rpf story i'll probably ever post, since i'm not really comfortable writing fanfic about real people anymore. sorry to anyone who was really enjoying these oneshots.


End file.
